


There’s No Concealing It (Happy x Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: On a road trip to visit some friends, you happen to drive with and meet the Sons of Anarchy.





	There’s No Concealing It (Happy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> **Playlist:** _[Your Number (feat. Fetty Wap) - Ayo Jay](https://soundcloud.com/ayojay/your-number-feat-fetty-wap)_  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01) or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

You crossed the border from Nevada into California about an hour and a half ago and found yourself being the only car on the road. You reveled in the fact that you had the road to yourself. It was a beautiful sunny day, not a cloud in sight, and you thanked god you made the decision to take the soft top off of your Jeep. You flew down the two lane highway, the wind rushing through your hair and the music blaring. As you continued forward, you were distracted by the loud roar of motors from around you. You peered in your rear-view and were greeted by a pack of bikers coming round the bend. There had to be at least twenty, maybe even more.  As they neared your vehicle they parted down the middle, into two lines, one line on either side of you. You glanced at them from over your shoulder, through your window. A young man, with blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair nodded at you and you widened your eyes. A smile crept onto your face and you gazed across the car out the other window. There was another man, older this time, with a white beard who gave you an identical nod. You laughed, the noise rising through the air and engulfing you. They were flanking you.

For the next fifteen minutes the two men rode beside you, blocking both sides of the road. You had your own personal escort, to nowhere in particular. The two men who had originally flanked you eventually pulled up, allowing for more of the men to advance. They pulled together a few metres ahead of you, a line of four, forming behind them and then the entire group surrounded you. This time you had a darker complexion man next to the driver’s side, his eyes dark and intriguing. You gave him a bright smile and he seemed taken aback, turning his head back to the front. You checked the passenger side and saw a man with deep scars on his cheeks but his welcoming smile was what drew you in. You smiled back at him, scrunching your nose a bit in excitement. You turned your music down, not wanting to cause any distractions and carried on with the crew.

After another twenty minutes, and many side glances to the man right outside your window, the young blonde one held his hand up in the air and motioned for the group to proceed onward. You frowned a bit, seeing as they were leaving to go on their way. The scarred man reached out and tapped your door, winking a goodbye and rushing forward with a roar of his engine. You turned to the other man and he was holding your gaze. You tilted your head waiting for a smile but instead he nodded. You pouted but gave him a small wave. He pushed forward and you maintained a steady speed as the rest of the men advanced past you, some pausing to greet you with a wave or nod and then continuing on.

Once they’d all passed by you and were turning into tiny spots on the horizon, you blasted your music again but this time you were exponentially more excited. You’d just been escorted a good ways along your journey by a bunch of burly biker men. You thought you’re trip to Los Angeles was going to be uneventful. Being a part of a biker throng was something a little bit more than ordinary. You couldn’t wait to tell your best friend what had happened.

**~(SOA)~**

An hour or so later, you glanced at the gas tank meter and noticed that you were starting to run low. You figured now was as good as a time as any to make a pit stop. You’d gas up, buy some snacks and use the rest room before continuing on your trek to LA. You drove along the highway, noticing the ‘Welcome to Charming’ sign. You chuckled at the name of the town, finding it ironic. As you drove through, waiting for the next station or rest stop, you –  _admittedly_  – thought to yourself, ‘what a charming little town’. A little ways along, you found a rest stop with a gas station and veered onto the highway off ramp. You slowed down to a snail’s pace and as you pulled around the corner you spotted the same group of Harley’s parked in a few lines. Most of the men were milling around, smokes dangling from their fingers and raucous conversation drifting through the breeze in your direction. You wanted to drive by and see if you could spot your roadside friends but the gas station extension was in the other direction. You veered off towards the pumps and pulled up to the nearest one. You turned the ignition off and pried open your door, jumping down onto the pavement.

**~(SOA)~**

He spotted the familiar white Jeep the second it pulled off of the highway. Chibs nudged his shoulder, inclining his head in the direction of the car, having noticed it as well. They both stared as she slowed down, taking notice of their congregation but turning off the other direction towards the gas pumps.

“Up for a walk?” Chibs asked.

Happy shrugged with a quick nod and pushed away from his bike. They walked side by side towards the small convenience store. As they made their way over, they were expecting the woman they’d driven along with to step out of her Jeep but what they weren’t expecting was the body of the girl that jumped out. Chibs let out a low whistle as she jumped down from the driver’s seat. Happy had to stop walking, studying what she was wearing. She was sporting a pair of jean cut-offs, the edges frayed and a grey crop top under a white, grey and red plaid flannel shirt. She had the plaid flannel tied around her middle, allowing her entire stomach to be bare. On her feet she had a plain pair of black and white Chucks. Happy gulped noticing as her chest bounced with her movements. Her cleavage was obvious from the distance they were standing. Her hips were broad while her legs were thick and muscular to support her round bottom. Chibs made another noise of approval and they both sped up from their leisurely pace to a brisk walk.  

By the time they reached her vehicle, she’d already finished pumping and had disappeared into the store to pay. They both peered into the open windows of her car and spotted a large duffle in her backseat, along with a guitar case and an extra pair of shoes and a pair of heels sitting on the floor. It appeared that she was on a road trip somewhere. Happy made his way around the back and examined the license plate.

“Plate says Nevada.” Hap mentioned to Chibs, who had posted himself against the driver’s door and pulled out his pack of smokes.

Chibs nodded, “On a bit of a road trip, then.”

They both agreed with his statement and Happy mirrored his positon. Chibs offered his brother a smoke and they both lit up, waiting for the girl to return.

**~(SOA)~**

After you finished paying, with your small bag of snacks and purse in hand, you pushed the glass door open and found two men leaning around the other side of your Jeep. You paused, before making your way over. As you approached them, they both turned their heads in your direction. You recognized them immediately, having been the second pair of bikers to drive next to you on the highway. You stopped a few feet away from them, gracing them with a sweet smile.

“You boys lost?” You questioned in a playful tone.

The one with the scars flicked his cigarette butt, ridding it of its excess ashes and spoke, “No… but we were wondering what a nice girl like you is doing travelling these roads alone?”

You noticed the thick accent right away and had to take a minute to digest what he’d said. You weren’t expecting a foreign accent on a biker but in a way it made him even hotter. You did notice that the other man still hadn’t said anything, so you decided to force him into speaking.

You took a step closer, directing your next question at the other man, “Is that so?”

He raised one eyebrow and nodded, “Yeah.”

His voice was deep and had a profound gravel. You nearly jumped him right then and there. Something about his tone was a turn on. You wanted to hear more. You didn’t care what you had to do, but you were going to make the man talk.

With a simper and a giggle you answered, “Well… if you must know, I’m on a road trip to visit a good friend in LA.”

They both nodded, an identical pout of thoughtfulness on their mouths. You assessed the two men standing across from you. They were both extremely good looking men, behind their tough guy exteriors. You couldn’t help the overwhelming attraction you had to the darker man, though. The voice was already determined, but there was something else. Maybe it was the toothpick in his mouth, or possibly the obvious tattoos down his arms and on his head. You couldn’t pinpoint the reason why but you didn’t really care. He was cute. You bit down on your lip and leaned in, your side lining your car, next to the tanned skin man.

“Some kind of convention?” You nudged your head in the direction of the rest of the bikers.

They both smiled but it was the one you liked that answered, “Something like that.”

He stared down at you, a hunger in his eyes and licked his lips. You pulled your shoulders forward, giving him a private grin. The other man caught onto what was happening and pushed forward.

“I’ll let the boys know you’ll be right back.” The scarred one spoke to his friend. You gazed out at the accented man and he winked, “You have a safe trip, luv.”

“Thank you.” You appreciated the gesture, two fold.

The man who stayed, the one you liked, watched as his fellow biker retreated. Once the other man was far enough away, the one with you turned his body fully in your direction.

“What’s in LA?” He questioned, “A boyfriend?”

You shook your head, “No boyfriend. Home or away.”

He leaned in closer, a hand landing on your hip and tightening, “Good.”

“Have a name?” You pressed your hand into his chest, keeping him a few inches away.

There was a tiny growl in his throat at your touch, “Happy.”

You were prepared to lean right in and kiss his lips but you were both distracted by the loud trilling of a cell phone. You rolled your eyes, realizing it was yours. With an apologetic pout, you pulled your phone from your pocket and answered. You turned away from the cute guy – Happy – as you just learned and informed your best friend where on the route you currently were. 

While you were busy answering questions, Happy got a call to his own phone and judging by his facial expression, needed to leave. Thinking quickly you grabbed a permanent marker and ripped a page out of the notebook in your bag. You handed the materials to him and he took the hint. He scribbled a number down and handed everything back to you. He nodded a farewell and turned around, making his way over to his friends. You tossed all your belongings into the car, finished your conversation with your friend, ended the call and gazed down at the piece of paper Happy left for you. You weren’t in any kind of a rush so you took a minute and programmed his number into your phone.

You gazed up seeing that he hadn’t made it all the way back yet and came up with a brilliant plan. You pressed call on your phone and hopped back down onto the pavement. You trotted after the man, watching his back as he pulled out his phone from his pocket, catching up to him. A broad grin spanned your face as he flipped his phone open.

“Yeah.” He answered.

“I’m going to be gone for a week. After that I’ll be back up this way….” You spoke into the receiver.

When he realized it was you he turned and found you standing right behind him. You hooked your hand with your phone in it around his neck and tugged him forward. You fit his lips against yours, pressing against him hard. His hands reached out and stretched across your lower back. You groaned at the feeling of his hands on you and opened your mouth a little. He took this as his cue to slip his tongue against yours. He tugged you closer, your bodies flush against one another. You tilted your head, rolling your body against his groin. With a heavy breath you pushed away. You both blinked half a dozen times, catching your breaths and staring at one another.

Pushing your hair out of your face you finished your original sentence, “Think you’ll be around? To continue this?”

He grabbed your neck in his calloused hand and crushed his lips against yours. He pulled away as quickly as he came at you and you licked your lips.

“For you little girl… I will be.” He promised.


End file.
